Lorsque la rivière du temps est suspendue
by Ambrazka
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione est sur le point de se faire assasiner, Harry trouve en lui la force de hurler un mot, alors qu'il était muet depuis 3 mois.Etrangement, le temps lui obéit pour lui permettre de comprendre... HGHP! FIC TERMINEE
1. Arrêt

****

A/N : Chers lecteurs, voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction que j'avait imaginée… C'est un peu spécial, mais pas trop quand même ! Je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier, mais je l'espère ! Je me tais pour l'instant, et je vous laisse à votre lecture, pour les aventuriers que ça tente !

****

Lorsque la rivière du temps est suspendue

****

Premier chapitre :

Arrêt

Sixième année d'études. Une école de sorcellerie. Poudlard. Des amis. Lointains. Une Prophétie. Le choc. Un parrain. Mort. Un couloir. Sombre. Un héros. Absent.

Harry Potter était en sixième année d'étude depuis près de trois mois. Trois mois, c'était le temps qu'il avait passé enfermé dans un total mutisme. Face aux élèves, face au directeur mais surtout face à ses amis, il était incapable de délier sa langue qui semblait collée au fond de son palais par la peur qui le tenaillait. Fuyant perpétuellement le monde, il s'enfermait sur lui-même et ne laissait personne, pas même la fille qu'il aimait, percer les solides murailles qui l'entouraient. Ses pieds foulaient le sol au rythme de ses pensées et l'éloignaient un peu plus de la réalité à chaque pas. Parfaitement inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de l'endroit où il allait, il se laissait flotter sur le nuage de la déchéance. Pour l'énième fois, il se remémorait comment il en était réduit à se taire pour protéger ce monde qui l'adulait, mais surtout ceux qu'il aimait…

L'été touchait à sa fin, et Harry Potter allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ceux qu'il affectionnait tant. Durant les vacances, il n'y avait pas eu un instant pendant lequel ses pensées ne se tournaient vers la Prophétie, vers Voldemort, vers son défunt parrain et vers ses amis. Les Dursley n'avaient pas été plus aimables qu'à l'ordinaire, peut être même pire depuis qu'ils avaient apprit la mort de Sirius.

" Ah ! Même ton ignoble parrain préfère mourir que de vivre avec toi ! Tu es un monstre qui tue tous ceux que tu approches ! " avait hurler l'oncle Vernon, ses yeux porcins reflétant la jubilation.

Sur le moment, Harry ne s'était pas formalisé de l'acerbe remarque, mais il n'avait pu l'éjecter de sa tête. Les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient tous, son quotidien n'avait plus aucun rayon d'oxygène pour éclairer ses poumons desséchés. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, son cousin se servait de lui pour entraîner ses nouveaux coups. Et encore une fois, un jour avant la fin de la torture, sa vie bascula…

" Je te préviens, Harry. Si l'année prochaine, personne ne veux t'héberger pendant les vacances d'été, nous n'y pourrons rien. Tu seras majeur, 17 ans, pour ta rentrée scolaire. Nous n'aurons plus rien à voir avec le petit vaurien que tu es. " avait déclarer, très calmement, sa tante pendant leur dernier repas en commun. Ahurit, Harry avait recracher sa maigre bouchée.

" Co…comment ça ? Vous me virer de chez vous ? "

" Eh bien…Si tu souhaite le prendre comme ça…oui, nous te virons. Tous ceux que tu approchais sont morts, il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour faire le rapprochement…Surtout depuis l'année dernière…Je ne veux pas que ma famille rejoigne la liste des personnes dont tu as le sang sur tes mains… "

L'oncle Vernon paraissait satisfait du contrecoup de son annonce. Harry avait sentit la rage bouillir dans ses veines, puis il avait hurler à la figurer de cette horrible famille :

" JE VOUS DETESTE ! VOUS ETES DES IMMONDES PERSONNAGES . VOUS…VOUs…VOus…Vous…vous… "

Et sa voix s'était cassée, anesthésiée par une douleur fulgurante de sa cicatrice. Il avait presque succomber à la tentation de se rouler au sol en hurlant lorsque, aussi terrifiant qu'improbable, Voldemort en personne était apparut dans la cuisine immaculée et étincelante de la tante Pétunia. Entièrement envelopper dans une longue cape noire, il avait observé l'assistance figée d'horreur. Puis, en éclatant d'un rire à briser l'espace, il avait déclarer d'une voix persiflente :

" Tu devrais écouter ton oncle plus souvent, Harry. Tous ceux qui croisent ton funeste chemin ne vont jamais jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Tu devrais faire plus attention ! "

Trois jais de lumières aveuglantes avaient déchirer l'air. Trois. Ils étaient quatre dans cette cuisine. Ou plutôt, ils avaient été quatre, car maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'un : Harry. Harry et trois cadavres. Harry, seul. Il n'avait pas comprit et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, ce jour là, Voldemort l'avait épargné. Harry avait observé les Dursley, étendus face contre terre, un masque d'horreur peint sur leurs morts visages, et avait hurler de toutes ses forces en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas lutter et que Voldemort avait raison : les morts jalonnaient son destin. Puis, sa vue s'était brouillée et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître, il était à Poudlard. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit meurtrit, mais lorsqu'il voulut les poser, il découvrit qu'il en était purement et simplement incapable. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Mme Pomfresh l'avait rassurer en le convainquant que ce n'était que passager. Il y avait crut…à tort. Le directeur lui-même était ensuite venu le voir et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne risquait plus rien, que l'enterrement des Dursley se ferait d'ici quelques jours et que le ministère, après avoir tenter de l'accuser de crime, avait revu sa position. Et il avait continuer ainsi à parler, sans que l'attention de Harry ne soie captivée… Il était loin…

Cela s'était passé comme ça… Et cela durait…

Lentement, Harry reprit la direction de sa salle commune. Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il entendit une agitation anormale dans la pièce. Jetant au portrait le mot de passe, il entra pour découvrir une scène d'horreur :

Hermione, celle qui faisait encore battre son cœur, et Lavande Brown se battait. Mais pas une simple petite altercation, non, une très sanglante bataille. Comme dans un rêve, Harry observa le combat au ralentit, sans parvenir à esquisser un seul mouvement. Du sang giclait des blessures des deux jeunes filles. Quelques élèves avaient bien tenté de les séparer, mais ils avaient violemment été projetés contre le mur opposé. Les furies roulaient dans tous les sens, cherchant à faire mal. Très mal…Trop mal…Cognant une table sur laquelle, apparemment, un élève tentait quelques minutes plus tôt de confectionner des morceaux d'annaux de boa constrictor avec un petit canif, le dangereux objet tomba de sa position précaire. Avec l'agilité d'une diablesse, Lavande rattrapa au vol l'arme blanche et, très lentement, entama un mouvement pour le planté dans le cœur de son adversaire, bloquée sous elle. Harry était cloué. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, mais pourtant l'inévitable allait arriver. Toujours aussi lentement, il vit le bras de Lavande descendre. Encore et encore… Son cerveau hurlait à lui briser les tympans, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de sa contemplation morbide. Puis, comme une bouffée d'oxygène, alors que la lame effilée n'était plus qu'à un millimètre de la robe de sa bien-aimée sorcière, il cria à en faire éclater les fenêtre un mot, un seul mot :

" STOP ! ! ! "

Et le temps lui obéit et se gela…

****

A/N : Et c'est tout pour cette entrée en matière… Court, je sais, mais je trouve que ça met dans l'ambiance… Avis personnel ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez appréciez, et si tel est le cas, merci de m'encourager à continuer car je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune idée sur ce que mon texte et mon idée valent…( Même si vous n'avez pas aimez, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi !)

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

****


	2. Des mots qui ne viennent pas

****

A/N : Bonjours tout le monde ! Et bien je peux dire que cela m'a grandement surprise de savoir que certains d'entre vous avaient aimé ! Et je peux vous dire aussi que ça m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Ils m'ont vraiment motivé pour continuer cette histoire ! Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que le précédant, mais malheureusement pas beaucoup… Mais je pense que vous allez comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas continué ! Ça continue dans le même style, en un peu plus poussé. J'ai surtout tenté de faire passer des émotions, et c'est la chose la plus difficile qui soit… Je m'efface et je vous laisse apprécier, ou ne pas apprécier, ce chapitre.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

ombre176 :_ Merci pour le review ! Et c'est vrai que ça ressemble à Prince of Persia… Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas voulu ! Car même si je suis accro aux jeux vidéo, je n'ai malheureusement pas joué à celui là, alors en écrivant, ça ne m'a pas traversé la tête ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous._

****

Vaness :_ ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te plaît !J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre qui, je dois l'admettre, est un peu spécial… ! Bisous._

****

Onarluca :_ Alors si t'as aimer, je suis ravie ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review, et je ne pense pas que j'ai été trop longue…non ? Bon, là c'était exceptionnel car j'ai eut un élan d'inspiration ! Mais peut être que ça va durer ! Espérons ! En tout cas, je souhaite que tu apprécie ce chapitre ! Bisous._

****

Alpo :_ Coucou ! Si mes souvenirs sont exact, ça fait longtemps ! (Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes souvenirs, ces derniers temps, ils en font qu'à leur tête ! Lol !) Voui, je vous met la suite ! Belle, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le qualificatif le plus approprié, mais bon, faut dire que c'est pas trop le genre ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review, et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ! Bisous._

****

Enora de wesdaigle : _Merci beaucoup pour ton review, et j'espère que tu as retrouver ta voix ! Mais au risque de ne pas paraître très logique, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre là te la fera perdre de nouveau ! Bisous._

****

Steedandpeel :_ Si je peux me permettre une petite réflexion, après la satisfaction d'avoir écrit quelque chose, chez un auteur, viens la satisfaction démesurée de voir que le " quelque chose " en question plaît aux lecteurs ! Et ce qui surpasse tous ça, c'est de voir que les lecteurs ont aimé au point de donner des encouragements, même ceux qui ne le font pas souvent ! C'est vraiment une belle récompense ! Tout ça pour te remercier de ton review, et te dire que ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié ! Ensuite, je suis contente que ma version névrosée d'Harry t'as plut, et je peux te dire que ce chapitre ne l'a pas épargné ! (Enfin, d'après moi… et comme je le dis souvent : avis personnel !) Bon, je me tais, et je te laisse lire ! Bisous._

****

KALYA :_ Merci beaucoup ! Ton review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu vas aimé tout autant ce chapitre ! Bisous._

****

Deuxième chapitre :

Des mots qui ne viennent pas

Le cœur emballé, les sens en alerte et la raison inexistante, Harry observait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait… Sa respiration était difficile, ses yeux allaient de visage en visage mais son corps refusait obstinément de se mouvoir. Était-il le seul à continuer de vivre ? Affûtant son ouïe comme on affûte un couteau, il tentait désespérément de capter le moindre signe de vie. A droite, rien… A gauche, rien… Au centre… ? Quelque chose ? Peut être…

Tentant vainement de soulever son pied de béton, il n'en résulta qu'un effort sans but qui lui fit perler de froides gouttelettes de sueur sur son pâle front. Alors qu'il aspirait une perle d'eau salée qui s'égarait au coin de ses lèvres, une bouffée de panique envahit son être depuis trop longtemps vide. Était-il, lui aussi, emprisonné dans un pli temporel qui avait oublié de continuer son chemin ? Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se maudire pour quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir provoqué, une inspiration très nette lui parvint. Au centre… Ses yeux éteints cryptèrent la pièce tel un oiseau de proie, et il fut frappé par la vie qu'il avait réussit à sauver. Sous la pointe du meurtrier couteau qui aurait du l'emporter dans les landes de la mort, Hermione Granger respirait.

Son être paraissait pris de panique face à l'imminence de sa propre déchéance qui pourtant ne pouvait s'accomplir. Durant quelques instants encore, elle ne put détacher ses pupilles de sa contemplation morbide. Au-dessus de sa figure tétanisée était penché le visage de Lavande Brown. Déformé par la haine, il en était devenu hideux. Transformée en harpie, elle semblait pourtant prendre plaisir à pouvoir donner la seule chose qu'il était impossible de rendre : la vie. Une étincelle de cruauté dansait toujours des ces puits figés et sa main n'était plus qu'une serre prête à déchiqueter sans le moindre remord la chaire de sa victime. Puis, l'attention d'Hermione se reporta sur les autres acteurs de cette tragédie. Le plus proche était Ron. Des yeux écarquillés, ses sourcils relevés laissant apparaître de profonds sillons creusant sa peau tendue, une bouche hurlant un cri qui ne lui a jamais été arraché, des mains tendues, cherchant à atteindre son amie en vain car à chaque tentative, une étrange barrière le projetait à travers la pièce et un corps prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à porter le noir du deuil, tel était la vision qu'elle eut de Ronald Weasley. Et tout autour de lui s'organisaient les Gryffondors, parmis lesquels elle reconnut Parvati Patil, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan mais aussi beaucoup d'autres, tantôt effrayés, tantôt intéressés, tantôt amusés.

Puis enfin, Harry. Une lueur de terreur passa dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Difficilement, elle déglutit en le détaillant. Son état était épouvantable. Ses habituels cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas été soignés depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui lui donnait l'allure plus ou moins terrifiante de leur professeur de potions, le sale en moins. Quoique, s'il persistait dans sa déchéance, elle pouvait se convaincre que le gras de la chevelure de Rogue se logerait dans cette forêt noire. Ses yeux normalement d'un vert étincelant n'étaient plus que leurs dérisoires reflets où plus aucune notion d'intérêt ne perçait. Un cadavre ranimé par un Nécromancien aurait eut plus de masse osseuse que cet étranger qui avait été son ami. Aussi maigre que cerné, on aurait pu penser qu'il sortait tout droit d'Azkaban. Un mot le résumait maintenant : terrifiant. Oui, il faisait peur. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher. Pas même ses amis… Ou plutôt : il n'osait plus approcher ses amis. En effet, depuis la rentrée, il ne parlait lus, ne riait plus, ne pleurait plus…et fuyait perpétuellement la compagnie qui aurait été susceptible de l'accepter.

Alors qu'elle croisait le regard hagard et vide de cet étranger, sa raison lui rappela la posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pitoyablement, elle se contorsionna comme une vipère pour sortire de sa prison d'horreur. Rampant jusqu'à un fauteuil, elle s'aida de ce dernier pour soulever sa masse et tenter de la stabiliser au-dessus de ses jambes tremblantes. Effort dérisoire. Dans un mouvement sourd, elle s'écrasa à nouveau au sol en lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Harry, qui avait observé la scène sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour venir en aide à son amie, reçu ce gémissement en pleine figure. Il était le synonyme de son incompétence et de sa froideur devant la détresse. Déséquilibré par tant de rancœur, il put enfin se libérer de ses invisibles chaînes et voler au secours de la frêle jeune fille. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il étudia ce corps affalé, face contre terre. Il aimait ses courbes, son visage, ses sourires et ses yeux. Il aimait cet être pour qui il avait eut le courage de se séparer du monde.

En ne lui parlant plus, ainsi qu'à Ron, sans compter tous les autres, il suppliait le ciel du plus profond de sa personne pour qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve. Le prix à payer avait été colossal : si eux continuaient de vivre, lui n'avait pas cette chance. Tous les jours, il les enviaient du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils parlaient ou même pensaient en silence. Son cerveau, à lui, au Survivant, n'était plus alimenter. La prise avait été débranchée et il avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre en marche les batteries de secours. C'était mieux ainsi, il s'en était convaincu. Jusqu'à ce jour… En voyant la mort imminente de sa moitié, il avait tout regretter. Regretter de ne plus être à ses côtés, regretter de ne plus la protéger, regretter de ne pas lui avouer…Alors, lorsqu'il vit ce corps étendu, il se promis de plus jamais l'abandonner et de l'aimer au péril de sa vie.

Lentement, très lentement et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il la retourné pour pouvoir lui dire. Mais, encore une fois, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux baignés de larmes d'Hermione, il ne put prononcer un mot. Tel un vieux tourne-disque rayé, les sons se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et réussirent presque à l'étouffer. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione scruta avec espoir ces iris adulés, attendant qu'il la réconforte, la prenne dans ses bras, la berce et l'endorme, mais il n'en fit rien. Désabusée, la jeune fille se releva et cette fois, tint bon en vacillant légèrement. Encore un instant, un court instant, elle le supplia de faire quelque chose. Mais il restait là, agenouillé, à la contempler. Prise d'une incontrôlable colère, elle lui jeta à la figure comme on jette un os à un chien des paroles qui achevèrent la dernière étincelle de vie qui suffoquait en silence :

" Je te déteste, Harry. "

Elle ne lui avait pas crier dessus, non, elle lui avait juste dit ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant où elle aurait tant voulut qu'il l'aime. Puis, comme un ange, des larmes silencieuse roulant avec un grand tonnerre le long de sa peau douce, elle avait courut hors de la salle pour se perdre dans le dédale incompréhensible de couloirs.

Un pieux planté au plus profond de son âme, la faisant hurler à la trahison, Harry s'était écroulé à l'endroit où, quelques seconde plus tôt, celle qui l'avait achevé avait souffert.

****

A/N : C'est tout pour le moment. J'aimerais vraiment savoir si au moins quelques petites émotions vous ont traversée lors de votre lecture… C'est possible ? En tout cas, je remercie vivement tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, au risque de me répéter, cela m'a vraiment aidée !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	3. Une vérité contre un mensonge

****

A/N :_ Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et tenez-vous bien, il est plus long ! Bon, il est vrai que vos très nombreux encouragements, qui, soit dit en passant, me font ENORMEMENT plaisir et me vont droit au cœur, ont influé son ma longueur de texte ! On va commencer à y voir un peu plus clair avec ce chapitre, et je vous précise qu'il y a un changement de ton entre avant´ et maintenant´, et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai éprouvé quelques petites difficultés pour écrire le passé… Mais je vais me retirer pour que vous puissiez enfin lire ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

****

Pour les trois reviews auxquels je n'ai pas répondu au second chapitre, ne m'en veuillez pas mais je les ait reçu après avoir posté mon texte ! Donc, j'y réponds maintenant !

Lisia : Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture ! Ce chapitre-ci est, d'après moi, moins bien écrit, mais j'ai eu du mal avec le passé ! Bon, je te laisse juger pas toi-même ! Bisous.

****

Link9 : C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi se battaient-elles ? Eh ! bien, je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu va pouvoir échafauder quelques petites hypothèses… En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ton review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! (De toutes façons, on se revoit dans la partie consacrée aux réponses du deuxième chapitre !)

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Merci ! Merci ! Vu que pour le premier review pour lequel je te remercie tu n'as pas formuler quelque chose qui puisse me permettre d'écrire une tartine, je parlerais plus pour celui du second chapitre !

****

Réponses aux reviews du deuxième chapitre :

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ah, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai rein écris…Lol ! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi elle lui a dit ça ! Au fait, merci beaucoup pour ton review, j'ai été très heureuse de constater que tu avais presque eut besoin de mouchoirs ! Ce chapitre parle du passé, et nous éclaire sur l'avenir… J'espère qu'il te plaira, mais je ne trouve pas qu'il soit exceptionnel au niveau de l'écriture…C'est super dur d'écrire le passé ! Bon, je me tais, ce que j'ai souvent de mal à faire, et je te laisse lire et juger ce chapitre ! Gros bisous.

****

Enora de wesdaigle : …snif…snif…snif … Je suis très touchée par ton review ! Sincèrement, je te remercie…snif… Désolée pour ta voix … ! Bon, je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre, qui d'après moi devrait te la rendre, ta voix, parce que j'ai eu un mal fou pour l'écrire, c'est affreux de parler du passé ! Merci encore et gros bisous.

****

Link9 : Re-coucou ! Je dois te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé la comparaison avec l'accident… Et elle est entièrement vraie ! C'est affreux… Bon, voilà la suite, qui, même si l'écriture n'est pas la mieux, enfin, je trouve (j'ai eu un mal fou pour parler du passé !) j'espère te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, il m'a rassurée ! Bon, ce chapitre est plus long, mais on ne voit pas encore le redémarrage de temps montrer le bout de son nez ! Par contre, tu devrais pouvoir deviner ce que touche l'arrêt du temps… ! Bisous.

****

Fanny Radcliffe : Oui, Harry est vraiment pas beau à voir… Mais dans ce chapitre, ça devrait avancer ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et tu verra s'ils se mettent ensemble…Bisous.

****

Alpo : Coucou ! Désolée pour avoir mal interprété le qualificatif… Il me fait vraiment plaisir ! Car c'est vrai que j'essaye de soigner l'écriture, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu y es sensible ! Ce chapitre n'est pas le mieux, d'après moi, mais quel casse-tête pour écrire le passé ! C'est encore plus dure que les flash back, qui pourtant demandent une bonne imaginations ! (Enfin, je trouve !) Mais j'espère quand même que tu appréciera ! Bisous.

****

Elmisten sapel : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre pourquoi Hermione réagit comme ça… C'est triste… Bon, je te laisse, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre pour l'écriture, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène du passé… ! Bisous.

****

Aranyella Fairlea : Wow…Wow wow wow… ! ! ! Je suis vraiment très touchée par le compliment… wow ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais même si j'aimerais un jour arriver à écrire comme J.K. Rowling, j'ai encore des progrès à faire… Mais merci merci et merci pour ta comparaison ! Je pense que ce chapitre ne vaux pas le dernier, mais j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène du passé… J'espère quand même que tu appréciera ! Gros bisous.

****

Anonyme : Désolée pour l'anonyme et j'espère que celui ou celle qui m'a écrit le review pour lequel je le/la remercie infiniment car il m'a fait très plaisir se reconnaîtra ! Bisous.

****

Vaness : Eh ! bien…Tu as raison pour une chose : la réaction d'Hermione est compréhensible, surtout après avoir lu ce chapitre qui s'est amusé à m'énervé car la scène du passé a été très dur à écrire ! Et puis… Euh… En tout cas, Harry va essayer de parler avec Hermione… Mais ne compte pas trop sur une fin du style : ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…Sorry ! Je te remercie pour ton review ! Bisous.

****

MortalSpite : Merci beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, qui n'est pas aussi triste que le dernier chapitre (mais qui par la même occasion, d'après moi, n'est pas la meilleur au niveau de l'écriture car le passé a fait des siennes !) J'espère que tu va aimer ! Bisous.

****

Kloona : Merci infiniment pour tes compliments…snif… Ils me vont droit au cœur et me font vraiment très plaisir… ! Je suis contente de voir que tu est sensible à ma tentative de faire passer des sentiments ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins triste, mais aussi un peu moins bien écrit, d'après moi, car j'ai eut beaucoup de difficultés à écrire la scène du passé…Mais je te laisse juger par toi-même ! Gros bisous.

****

Shaman-Anna : Voilà la suite qui met en lumière quelques petits évènements. Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre qui a été très dur à écrire… ! Bisous.

****

Mon Amiastine adorée : Je t'ai déjà remerciée pour ton review, mais il m'a fait tellement plaisir que je le refais : MERCI ! ! ! Bon, je ne m'étale pas en exclamations, tu les a déjà eues, et je te fais des immenses bisous bien baveux ! (ou aussi big bisous bien baveux ce qui donnerait respectivement IBBB et BBBB !) Et j'espère que tu va apprécier ce chapitre qui, comme je le répète depuis près de (consulte sa montre) 1h30min, n'est pas aussi bien écrit que les autres, enfin je trouve, vu que la scène du passé m'a joué des sales tours… ! J'attends avec impatience ton opinion ! BBBB !

****

BERTRAND Kévin : Premièrement : MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ils m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! L'idée pour la fin est pas mal… Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que je ne pense pas finir comme ça… Je trouve que ça ne collerais pas trop avec l'ambiance général… Mais en tous cas, je te remercie de m'avoir présenté tes hypothèses, elles m'ont aidé pour imaginer les dernières scènes ! Voilà la suite, et je ne pense pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ! Deuxièmement : Merci pour avoir répondu à ma question, ça me permet de voir quel effet à mon texte sur les sentiments des autres… C'est très intéressant de savoir que chacun réagit différemment… Et tu vas voir que Harry va se bouger ! Enfin ! Et dernièrement : vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ce chapitre est plus long ! Je n'ai pas eut le cœur de réduire à néant tes supplications ! Bon, à mon avis, ce n'est pas le mieux écrit, mais au moins, il nous fait avancer dans l'histoire !

********

Troisième chapitre :

Une vérité contre un mensonge

Un mot, un seul, a le pouvoir de faire basculer deux vies. Dans ce simple mot, tout avait éclaté. Haine, désespoir, trahison, amour aussi… Quatre lettres. Quatre. Quatre lettres qui, au départ, n'étaient que de simples croquis sur de vieilles pierres. Puis, avec le temps, elles avaient pris de l'importance et avaient acquis un sens, un son, pour enfin briller au grand jour dans ce que l'on a familièrement appelé l'alphabet´. Avec le temps… une notion tellement éphémère, mais pourtant tellement importante pour les milliards d'êtres vivants parcourant la planète. Une succession infinie de secondes, si courtes, si dérisoires…mais qui poussent à vivre. Vivre et mourir, emporté par le temps, emporté par cette même notion qui nous a fait vivre… Une spirale d'illusions. On passe notre vie à courir après le temps, sous le prétexte d'être vivant, mais tout compte fait, c'est après notre mort que l'on court. Finalement, un jour, notre vie nous rattrape et nous dépasse, et ce jour là, on s'aperçoit qu'il est trop tard. Trop tard pour tout recommencer, trop tard pour pardonner, trop tard pour aimer…Il ne reste plus qu'une seule échappatoire : l'espoir. Espérer qu'avec le temps, nos fautes soient pardonnées. Une spirale d'illusions. Amer, Harry songeait avec dégoût à toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises. A ses yeux, la plus impardonnable d'entre elles était d'exister. Si le choix lui était permis, il aurait effacé son nom de la listes des vivants. Pour ne plus jamais porter sur ses épaules le poids des remords. Peut être était-il lâche, peut être simplement épuisé… Quelle importance ? Sa destinée était de tuer. De tuer un tueur qui a tué ceux qu'il aimait, ou du moins qu'il côtoyait… Pathétique.

Toujours allongé à même le sol, la peau écorchée et les bras reposant le long de ses flancs meurtris, il remontait chaque fil de ses pensées pour en revenir inconditionnellement au même point, à la même douleur, au seul mot qui gardait un sens : elle. Celle qui avait fait battre son cœur, celle pour qui il était prêt à tout, même oublier, celle qui d'une parole, l'avait assassiné. Incapable de qualifier la honte qu'il éprouvait de ne jamais avoir eut le courage de simplement lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il se maudit pour la cinquième fois de sa vie… Une fois pour la mort de ses parents, une fois pour la mort de Cédric, une fois pour la mort de son parrain, une fois pour la mort des Dursley, et une fois pour ne lui avoir jamais dit… Sa vie était construite comme ça… De morts et de malédictions… Maintenant, il était trop tard. Le temps réparerait…peut être…Une spirale d'illusions. Avait-il le temps d'attendre ? Attendrait-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, et lui pardonne ? A ces deux questions, une seule réponse s'imposait : non. Non, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre et non, il ne pourrait supporter attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne et peut être, lui pardonne. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, oui, il fallait… Emporté dans un tourbillon d'espoir, Harry se leva, difficilement, et sortit de la salle figée sans jeter le moindre regard aux élèves statufiés.

Longeant les couloirs, il perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace, son attention obnubilée par sa bien-aimée. Il se rappelait…

Un mois après la rentrée, Harry s'était totalement coupé du reste du monde. Un soir, alors qu'il tentait d'exécuter un sort de métamorphose, mais c'était peine perdue : avec la magie, aucune demi-mesure n'était permise et même si les mouvements était correctement effectués, il n'en demeurait pas moins muet, une délicate petite enveloppe était apparue devant lui. Curieux, il avait saisit l'objet et l'avait décacheté. A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre, mais pas de n'importe qui…

__

Mon très cher Harry,

Je t'écris cette lettre car je ne peux plus supporter la situation actuelle. Je ne te reconnais plus… Où est-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi, et tu refuses de m'adresser la parole. J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs que tu réagissais de même avec tout le monde… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour te comprendre, il me suffit d'un regard… Si seulement tu me l'accordais… Oh, Harry ! Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, mais je ne peux te l'écrire. Retrouve-moi ce soir à 22H dans la salle des trophées… Rusard y a passer la journée, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille y passer la nuit !

Tendres baisers,

Ton Hermione.

Il avait dû se rassoire pour ne pas chuter. Que voulait-elle lui dire ? Une petite idée lui trottait dans l'esprit, mais il priait pour se tromper. Bloquant volontairement ses réflexions, car il savait que cela pouvait l'entraîner très loin dans l'abîme du désespoir, il avait compté les secondes, le temps, qui le séparaient de l'instant fatidique…

22H : Salle des trophées.

Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse… Allait-il venir ? Oui, il le fallait… Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, enfin… Pour l'énième fois, elle vérifia que tout était en place…Au centre de la salle, elle avait déposé une délicate table de fer forgé, accompagnée de deux chaises assorties, sur laquelle trônaient des dizaines de bougies flottant dans les airs entourant deux services. Par magie, deux succulents plats avaient été mijotés, attendant tranquillement qu'on daigne poser l'attention sur eux. Mais le vrai rayon de soleil de cette lugubre pièce, c'était elle. Vêtue d'une fine robe rouge provocant, coiffée d'un léger chignon souple, elle était tout simplement splendide. Mâchonnant le bout de ses ongles délicatement vernis, elle ne supportait plus l'attente…

Comme s'il avait réagit à ses angoisses, il apparut enfin sur le pas de la salle. En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'admirait, protégé parla traître invisibilité qu'il n'osait quitter de peur de briser le charme qu'elle lui avait jeté. D'un pas hésitant, il s'était approché puis arrêté au niveau d'une chaise.

" Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas… Quelle idiote je fais ! Viens ! Viens t'asseoir ! J'ai préparé un petit repas entre amis, ça faisait trop longtemps… "

Et tous deux prirent place. Ébahit par la beauté de son amie, Harry ne parvenait même plus à effectuer correctement le trajet qui séparait son assiette de sa bouche avec sa fourchette. Dans un silence tendu, le repas commença…

" Alors, comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va. Je suis épuisée par la tonne de devoirs qu'on nous donne, mais pour l'instant je tiens le coup. Ron, par contre, s'en sort beaucoup moins bien… Il n'a pas trouvé de soupape de sécurité pour combler le vide que…heu…les jumeaux ont laissé dans son cœur en partant ! Mais il fait des progrès au Quidditch ! Enfin, je pense que quand même, que tu es au courant… "

La pauvre Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de rendre convivial ce repas, mais sa voix cassait dès qu'elle approchait du sujet qui lui fendait le cœur.

Elle avait mangé le plus vite possible, et guettait maintenant le moment où le dernier morceau de nourriture quitterait l'assiette de Harry. Dès que ce fut chose faite, elle avait fait disparaître la table pour ne laisser que le sol ciré. D'un pas conquérant, elle s'était ensuite approchée de l'objet de ses désirs et lui avait murmuré :

" Il faut maintenant que tu saches ce que mon cœur ressent pour toi… "

Et elle lui avait donné le plus doux des baisers que cette terre aie jamais vu. Il avait répondu à ce baiser, car en vérité, il ressentait exactement la même chose pour elle… Puis leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, chacun uns avait plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, pouvant y lire la force de leur amour.

" Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. "

Lui aussi l'aimait… Il aurait tant voulu le lui dire… Mais à cet instant, une phrase était venue lui rappeler la triste réalité :

" Tous ceux qui croisent ton funeste chemin ne vont jamais jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. "

Voldemort en personne lui avait dit ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être convaincu de la réalité de l'affirmation… Il ne voulait pas une vie comme cela pour la personne qui comptait le plus à ces yeux… Alors, allant chercher au plus profond de lui-même tout le courage et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, il parvint à lui dire :

" Moi pas. "

Ses beaux yeux avaient reflété l'incompréhension, puis la douleur. Elle refusait de le croire. Il l'aimait, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu… Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Devenue en un instant une petite fille perdue, lui seul avait le pouvoir de lui tendre la main… Mais il n'en fit rien…

" Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens ! Je t'en supplie, dis-le-moi… "

De tout son cœur, elle l'implorait. Elle avait gardé le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait car malgré sa douleur, elle avait résisté à la tentation de s'agenouiller devant ce menteur… Mais il s'était contenté de l'observer un instant, puis était partit, laissant la petite fille tombé entre les griffes du méchant loup…

Oui, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Pour lui, c'était véritablement hier. Sa vie, encore une fois, lui avait été volée à l'instant où, pour la protéger, il lui avait mentit. Comme un automate, ses membres cessèrent d'avancer. Dès qu'il la trouverait, il lui dirait…Mais dans cet état ? Il s'observa dans un miroir, le hasard faisant qu'il se soit stoppé devant… Le hasard ? Peut être… Peut être pas… Peu importait. Lentement, il fit face à cet inconnu qui était pourtant son reflet. Les deux protagonistes firent une mine dégoûtée lorsqu'ils se virent…Affreux… Il était affreux. Il ne voulait plus que la femme de sa vie le voit dans cet état. Inspirant profondément, il tenta vainement de faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge sèche. Rien… Encore une fois… Un léger sifflement qui n'avait rien d'humain… Mais un son tout de même. Encore une fois… Une voyelle, faible, dansa dans les airs. Puis elle pris de l'importance, de la force pour se transformer en un cri. Ce cri si longtemps retenu. Eclatant au grand jour, enfin, il en fit trembler les fondations du château. Ce cri, c'était la personnification de la douleur pure. Sa voix lui avait été rendue… Maintenant, il pouvait se nettoyer. Usant de tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il retrouva son apparence d'autrefois, avant qu'il ne sombre…Sauf ses yeux. Un sort ne pouvait leur rendre leur éclat… Mais elle, elle le pouvait… Un dernier regard à lui-même, il se jugea présentable. Et il repartit à sa recherche, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il semblait être le seul dans cette école, n'ayant croisé aucun élèves, n'ayant entendu aucun son…

****

A/N :_ Et c'est fini ! Je pense que maintenant vous pouvez comprendre la situation des deux personnages et du coup leurs réactions dans les deux premiers chapitres. Merci à tous d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, et si le cœur vous en dit, donnez-moi vos opinons et impressions !_

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	4. Le masque est tombé

****

A/N: Bonjour à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre pour être posté, mais j'ai été séparée de mon ordinateur par un séjour à Paris. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'y ai vécu pendant cinq ans, et j'adore cette ville !) Malheureusement pour vous, la fréquence à laquelle je vais écrire va encore baisser. Effectivement, pour un bon nombre d'entre vous, je présume, l'été est synonyme de temps libre… Pour moi, c'est tout le contraire ! C'est la période pendant laquelle je suis le plus occupée… Alors je ferais de mon mieux ! Ensuite, je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos nombreux reviews, qui, comme à chaque fois, me font un immense plaisir et m'encouragent énormément ! Je crois qu'à présent, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre au cours duquel les choses s'éclaircissent…

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Lisia : Merci beaucoup pour ton review et voilà la suite ! Bisous.

****

Enora de Wes d'Aigle : Heu…Ben…En fait… Désolée pour ta voix ! (Même si ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail te touche !) Je te remercie infiniment pour ton review, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, et je pense que la fin de ce chapitre sera moins vite atteinte ! J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier ! (Le chapitre, je veux dire !) Je te fais des gros bisous, Ambrazka.

****

Hhp : Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite ! Pour le dénouement, encore un peu de patience ! Bisous.

****

Anonyme : Ne laisses pas le doute t'assaillir, ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre ! (Désolée, j'ai voulu te répondre par mail, mais j'ai été prise de cours par le temps avant mon départ… Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire mariner !) Merci infiniment pour ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir et voilà la suite ! Bisous.

****

Aranyella Fairlea : Je…snif…snif…merci…snif…merci beaucoup ! ! ! Sincèrement, tes compliments me font un plaisir immense… ! Je te remercie infiniment… je… snif… Sais pas quoi dire… snif… Bon, si j'arrive à obtenir ce que je veux de mon texte, prépare tes mouchoirs pour la fin ! (Drame…) Je te fais des gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Ambrazka.

****

Stephanie : Merci beaucoup pour ton review et pour tes compliments, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Marion-moune : Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché, et je t'en remercie, ainsi que pour ton review ! Voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Link9 : Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre un review avec le travail que tu as ! Je compatis entièrement…Bande d'exploiteurs ! Au fait, si c'est pas indiscret, est-ce que tu prépare des examens ? En tout cas, voilà la suite, et j'espère que tu appréciera autant que les trois autres ! (De toutes façons, maintenant, après tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu, je ne juge plus mes chapitres avant que vous les ayez passé au crible ! Lol !) Gros bisous.

****

BERTRAND Kévin : Coucou ! Alors je vais y aller dans l'ordre…

-Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a énormément touché !

-Je ne pense pas faire un nombre de chapitre mirobolant… En fait, j'ai l'histoire en tête, mais lorsque je me met à écrire, je laisse mes doigts taper et je ne contrôle pas la longueur de mon texte… Parfois, des passages que j'avait prévus longs se raccourcissent et d'autres qui devaient faire une ligne se transforment en paragraphes ! (C'est parfois énervant !) Alors pour être honnête, il y aura peut-être 8 ou 9 chapitres tout au plus ! L'histoire n'est pas très longue…

-Heu… Ben… Je crois que pour la happy end, c'est loupé ! Sorry… Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un drame… Tu as déjà vu des drames qui se terminent par : ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

-Pour être totalement franche, je ne pense pas écrire d'autres fics après avoir finit celles que j'ai commencé… Ou alors des one shoot ! La raison en est simple : en écrivant des fics, j'espérait travailler mon écriture. (Enfin, il y a une fic que j'écris pour le plaisir uniquement !) Et écrire une fic demande beaucoup de temps… L'année prochaine, je serais vraiment débordée… (Je suis en sport études… C'est pas de tout repos !) Et le peu de temps que j'aurais de libre, je souhaiterais le consacrer à (tu es mon premier reviewer à qui je le dit !) mon livre… Je me sens prête pour le continuer, car je l'avait lâché par manque de motivation… Les fanfictions me l'ont redonnée ! Alors désolée de te décevoir, mais je crains de ne pas recommencer une longue fiction !

Harry va se bouger ! Si, si ! Pour bientôt ! Merci merci merci merci pour tes compliments qui me font supers plaisir ! ! ! Pour le p.s, je suis heureuse que tu ressentes des émotions ! 

Voilà… Je crois que j'ai fais le tour… Tu vas ENFIN pouvoir lire ce chapitre ! Big bisous, Ambrazka.

****

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci infiniment pour ton review, et non, ce n'est pas encore fini fini ! ! Un peu de patience ! Et pour la suite, il faudra attendre de la lire pour savoir ! J'ai réfléchis à ta question, et voilà le verdict : Hermione est amoureuse de Harry mais elle va finir avec Ron ! Ben oui, elle peux pas finir avec Draco puisqu'il n'y a que dans les fics où il est intéressant… Dans les livres, c'est un imbécile fini ! Et comme Harry vas mourir en tuant Voldemort (je sais, je dramatise… mais j'ai toujours pas digéré la mort de Sirius alors…j'ai tendance à voir tout le monde mort pour la fin… !) Hermione va se rabattre sur Ron ! Vive le raisonnement ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bisous.

****

Fanny Radcliffe : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! Je pense que d'ici le prochain chapitre, les choses vont avancer entre eux ! D'ici là, il faudra patienter ! Bisous.

****

Vengeresse : Je suis vraiment très, très, très, très, très touchée par ton review ! Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a encouragé ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! Bisous.

****

Quatrième chapitre :

Le masque est tombé

Ses pas rapides et oppressés se répercutaient le long de son échine glacée. Une multitude de couloirs aussi sordides les uns que les autres avaient témoignés de la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait que se reprocher ses paroles inconscientes, pourtant sorties du plus profond de son ressentiment, qui, elle s'en était persuadée, n'avaient fait qu'achever le dernier souffle d'humanité et de volonté qui se tapissait encore dans les tréfonds insondables de l'âme égarée de celui qui se nommait le Survivant, mais qui pourtant ne vivait plus, ou alors qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite, que son plus cruel ennemi avait connu avant sa sombre gloire retrouvée… Peut-être alors pouvait-elle nourrir un futile espoir sur l'incertain regain de vie pour l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Peut-être, encore peut-être et toujours peut-être… À l'âge où les fondations de sa vie, de sa personnalité et de son futur se bâtissaient, l'édifice tout entier menaçait à chaque instant de s'effondrer sur l'instabilité des premières pierres façonnées dans l'incertitude des "peut-être". Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle accéder à l'insouciance et à la conviction de vivre le lendemain, peu importe de quoi il serait fait ? Mais son être se maudissait chaque fois qu'elle se le demandait. Aussi réel que le couteau qui avait faillit lui retirer tout souffle quelques temps plus tôt, la réponse entaillait profondément son cœur jusqu'au sang : parce qu'elle aimait Harry Potter, le seul qui ne pouvait lui apporter la stabilité. La vie était ainsi, injuste…

Pourtant, elle lui avait tendu une main éperdue d'amour, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, à la place de se raccrocher à cette aide dévouée, il avait préféré la briser… Comme elle venait de le faire. Les mots restaient sans reliefs pour définir la culpabilité qui rongeait la jeune fille, tel le poison qui s'insinue dans les veines et qui fini un jour ou l'autre par vous achevez dans de terribles souffrances. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas renoncer… La plus grande erreur de la vie d'Harry, pour elle, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il existait, mais surtout qu'il avait renoncé à répandre l'espoir dont il était désigné porteur. Ballottée entre les deux sentiments de la création les plus contradictoires, l'amour et le renoncement, elle était aussi perdue dans ses émotions que son corps l'était dans le dédale de pierre. Où se trouvait-elle ?

Serpent vicieux et traître, le couloir duquel sa personne confuse venait de déboucher ondulait dans les ténèbres en faisant résonner dans sa tête l'inconnu qui la baignait. Dès qu'elle eut pleinement conscience de l'endroit où elle était, c'est à dire nulle part de connu, l'adrénaline libérée par son système nerveux se fondit dans ses cellules et une bouffée incontrôlée de panique la submergea en déferlant sur les frêles digues de sa raison. Jetant des regards désespérés en tous sens, son dévolu se plaça sur l'embranchement de gauche dans lequel elle s'élança à corps perdu. Devant ses jambes d'une vélocité incroyable, l'obscurité rendait lentement les armes pour mieux engloutir la jeune fille quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, au détour d'une allée, le premier élève qu'elle apercevait depuis sa fuite intempestive était accoudé à une fenêtre. Soupirant de soulagement, Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés et interpella cette personne :

"Eh ! Toi, là-bas, héla-t-elle, "pourrais-tu me dire où je suis?"

La bienséance aurait voulu que l'interpellé se retourne, contemple avec étonnement la jeune fille, puis lui réponde avec une once de moquerie. Mais il eut l'impolitesse de ne pas relever la question. Déjà à bout de nerfs, Hermione s'emporta et remplis l'espace qui la séparait encore de son locuteur :

"Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, et donc il me semble normal que tu m'accorde une quelconque attention, même si c'est pour te ficher de moi !" s'emporta la jeune fille.

Cette fois encore la bienséance fit défaut. Les limites du supportable explosèrent chez Hermione, qui empoigna l'élève pour le retourner. Mais avant même que son esprit puisse élaborer l'insulte appropriée, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Entre ses mais tremblantes, un corps sans vie la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, figés dans une expression de profonde réflexion. Horrifiée, elle recula en laissant à ses cordes vocales l'occasion de vibrer au rythme du sang battant dans ses veines. A l'image des vieilles statues s'écroulant parfois de leur socle de pierre, les sombres yeux et le corps allant avec s'écroulèrent en un bruit mat et sinistre en travers du couloir, barrant la route au silence désormais assourdissant.

Contemplant la masse inanimée de ce qui aurait dû être une enveloppe remplie de vie, elle saisit enfin toute l'étendue du pouvoir d'un simple mot. Le temps s'était bel et bien arrêté. Cette idée s'enroula autour de ses membres et s'insinua sournoisement parmis ses pensées tournoyant aussi vite que le souffle d'une tempête. L'œil du cyclone éclaira de toute son horreur l'incertaine issue de cette incroyable situation. À cet instant, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard se trouvait incapable de résoudre le problème imminent qui s'imposait par son implacabilité. Laissant sans combattre l'abattement la transpercer, elle céda à son tour à l'attraction que le sol si invitant lui faisait ressentir. Les sillons séchés qui parcouraient ses joues se remplirent à nouveau, faisant glisser parmis les larmes tout ce qui la consumait. Elle s'embarqua à bord d'un reposant navire et se laissa engloutir par les libératrices flammes du néant.

Un temps interminable s'écoula avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de reprendre la barre de son esprit. Mais pouvait-on nommer ce qui séparait deux actions puisque le temps n'existait plus ? Que c'est pathétique de se rendre compte que l'être humain à besoin du temps pour ne pas perdre la raison. Le temps est éphémère, mais sans lui rien ne serait. S'il ne continue sa route, le cycle de la vie tombe dans l'oubli car le renouveau ne bénit plus les jours heureux.

La jeune fille se rendit à l'évidence, la situation était désastreuse et le seul qui puisse ramener à la raison le cours du temps devait être incapable d'aviser de son action. A cause d'elle… Pour ajouter un supplément d'angoisse en son âme mortifiée, la raison pour laquelle ils en étaient tous arrivés là revint la hanter. Avant cette sanglante bagarre, une longue succession de haine et de jalousie s'étendait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le tristement mémorable soir où Hermione avait enfin ouvert son cœur, celui duquel elle attendait un retour de sentiments l'avait rejetée. Le vase de sa compréhension emplit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir n'avait put supporter ce bafouement, et le verre finement ciselé avec des années de patience s'était brisé sur son contenu de poison. Abattue par le mensonge qui lui avait été soufflé, ses pas de condamnée avaient traîné la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir, où avec la force du désespoir son corps s'était reposé sur son lit au draps blancs.

Ses compagnes de chambrée devaient dormir en toute ignorance du drame, mais pourtant l'une d'entre elles avait échappé à cette règle qui aurait dû tous les protéger. Lentement, affichant sur son visage réjouit un masque de compassion, Lavande Brown s'était approchée du lit de la souffrante pour s'enquérir de son état. D'un premier abord, Hermione avait contint son langage pour la renvoyer à ses affaires, mais face à l'insistance ferme et entêtée de son auditoire, elle n'avait put que céder aux pressions trop lourdes pour son cœur brisé. Entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés, l'histoire s'était à nouveau déroulée avec pour seules spectatrices les deux jeunes filles attentives. À la fin du récit, une fois le dernier point tracé dans l'air environnant, le masque de Lavande était tombé en même temps que la sentence du désespoir. Affichant ouvertement un sourire blessant, elle avait triomphé en déclamant :

"Ma pauvre fille, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse d'un fou insalubre qui n'est même plus capable de réfléchir ? Tu es vraiment descendue très bas… Enfin, ce n'est pas ta faute si aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à ta face de chauve-souris."

Outrée, Hermione avait plongé son regard trahit dans les yeux réjouit. Comprenant la mascarade si longtemps jouée par sa prétendue amie, un dégoût profond l'avait envahit et elle n'avait put s'empêcher, malgré l'heure tardive, de hurler au travers de la pièce toute sa haine refoulée :

"Alors c'était ça ? Tu t'es jouée de moi uniquement pour assister à un moment de faiblesse ? Tu es contente, maintenant ? La parfaite petite Hermione qui avoue son amour au fou furieux qui hante Poudlard et qui se fait lamentablement rejeter, même par le garçon le plus affreux de toute l'école ! Je parie que demain, tout le monde sera au courant de ma misérable tentative pour enfin me caser !"

Sereinement, Lavande lui avait susurré :

"Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point toute cette histoire peut me faire plaisir, sang-de-bourbe… C'est ce que tu mérites ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour qu'avant demain tout le monde soit mis au courant… Mais de toutes façons, tu as déjà réveillé le dortoir…"

Alors, Hermione avait pu constater que les filles de la chambre se moquaient ouvertement, à présent complètement réveillées. D'un mouvement solidaire, elles étaient parties en furie pour aller colporter la nouvelle. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione était devenue la risée de l'école, en toute ignorance de Harry qui n'avait eut vent de la chose étant donné son isolement.

Depuis ce jour, la guerre était déclarée entre Hermione et Lavande. Puis, le soir fatidique, la peste avait fait une imitation peu flatteuse de la scène dans la salle des trophées. Écumant de rage, Hermione s'était littéralement jetée sur Lavande. Voilà comment la jeune fille se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un couloir désert, un élève statufié par l'arrêt du temps à ses pieds et l'homme qu'elle aimait blessé par ses paroles.

Au moment où son esprit s'apprêtait à repartir dans l'abîme de la dérive, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Ils approchaient…

****

A/N: Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui, j'espère que vous avez remarqué, est beaucoup plus long ! J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Je vous laisse, et je ferais de mon mieux, si bien sûr vous voulez la suite, pour écrire le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

P.S: Pour ceux qui en ont l'envie, voici un petit texte qui, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, a suscité en moi l'envie de vous le faire partager…. Il est tiré de "L'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu" de Bernard Werber : (Pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer, il s'agit d'une expérience théorique ! Et puis ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'adore les chats!)

****

Le chat de Schrödinger

L'observateur modifie ce qu'il observe. Certains évènements ne se produisent que parce qu'ils sont observés. Sans personne pour les voir ils n'existeraient pas. C'est le sens même de l'expérience dite du "chat de Schrödinger".

Un chat est enfermé dans une boîte hermétique et opaque. Un appareil délivre au hasard une décharge électrique capable de le tuer. Mettons une seconde l'appareil en marche, puis arrêtons-le. Est-ce que l'appareil a lâché sa décharge mortelle ? Est-ce que le chat est encore vivant ? Pour un physicien classique le seul moyen de le savoir est d'ouvrir la boîte et de regarder. Pour un physicien quantique il est acceptable de dire que le chat est à 50% mort et à 50% vivant. Tant qu'on n'aura pas ouvert la boîte, on considérera qu'il y a à l'intérieur une moitié de chat vivant.

Au-delà de ce débat sur la physique quantique, il existe une personne qui sait si le chat est mort ou si le chat est vivant même sans ouvrir la boîte : c'est le chat lui-même.

Voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, et si vous en voulez d'autres, faites-le moi savoir et je me ferais un plaisir de vous en donner un pour le prochain chapitre !

Re-Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	5. Amour un jour, amour toujours

****

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour le délai qu'a prit ce chapitre, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi durant l'été. Ensuite, alors que le chapitre était presque fini, la disquette sur laquelle il était enregistré refusait catégoriquement de répondre, et ayant eut des problèmes de sauvegarde sur mon disque dur, je n'avait pas de double de mon fichier. Donc, même si, je vous l'accorde, mes chapitres ne sont pas d'une longueur exemplaire, il a quand même fallut que je réécrive tout, ce qui m'a légèrement découragée. Ensuite, je pense que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas réellement apprécié la conduite de Lavande dans le dernier chapitre, et je vous rassure, des explications sont apportées. Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews qui m'ont, comme d'habitude, fait très plaisir, et je profite d'une accalmie dans mon emplois du temps pour vous répondre. Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

****

UN IMMENSE MERCE Á :

U.S Hermy, Amiastine ( Je t'adoreuuuu! )** Demoniak angel, Sweety malfoy, DarkMione, Fanny Radcliffe** ( Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la mentalité des filles, mais Lavande a subi un petit quelque chose qui l'a obligée à agir comme elle l'a fait ! Tu verra dans ce chapitre !)** Shaman-Anna, Anonyme** (Si l'on considère que les couches du temps sont superposées, alors on peut affirmer qu'une vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, est vraie. Le tout, c'est de se trouver à l'endroit exact où tout les paramètres sont réunis. Mais si on part de l'hypothèse que le temps est une continuité de couches, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité qui soit objective, les autres n'étant que des spéculations. Le tout reste de convenir quel est la bonne vision de l'écoulement du temps dans l'espace… Á débattre ! Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi de partir dans des idées saugrenues… Tu respires encore ? Lol! ) **Enora de Weisdaigle.**

Chapitre cinquième :

Amour un jour, amour toujours

Au détour d'un couloir, enfin, alors qu'il avait parcourut en tout sens Poudlard, il la vit. Recroquevillée comme un ange apeuré, le corps convulsé de sanglots qui lui déchiraient le cœur, sa bien-aimée semblait sur le chemin de la déroute. En croisant ses yeux baignés d'eau, il y vit son reflet, le Harry Potter des jours heureux, avant l'annonce de la Prophétie, du meurtre des Dursley et de la terrible sentence de Voldemort. L'homme qu'il était redevenu pour elle.

Hermione observa Harry un instant, puis, désabusée par sa propre crédulité, détourna le regard avec hargne, maudissant ses espoirs qui devenaient illusions pour la poursuivre et la mettre au supplice jusque dans le monde matériel. En ignorant ce qu'elle croyait être un spectre d'épouvante surgit de son imagination, la jeune fille glissa à nouveau sur la pente de l'amertume.

Elle le haïssait, Harry en était persuadé, mais pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser dans l'ignorance des sentiments qui le consumaient. Avec une détermination qui aurait fait trembler les montagnes, il traversa la barrière de vide qui le séparait encore d'elle. Comme la jeune fille ne semblait pas daigner vouloir lever les yeux sur lui, il fit ce qu'il aurait voulut faire depuis bien des années déjà.

Ses genoux fléchirent pour amener le visage du Survivant à la hauteur de celui de sa bien-aimée. De ses deux paumes tremblantes, il obligea Hermione à tourner la tête pour que leurs regards s'enlisent et, dans cet échange muet, tenta avec toute la force de son amour de lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. Tout d'abord, Hermione lui rendit un sentiment de vide, puis, peu à peu, l'abîme qui semblait l'avoir engloutit se remplit de l'amour que lui transmettait le jeune homme. Lorsque le gouffre fut comblé, Hermione put enfin appréhender la force des sentiments qui lui étaient transmis. Alors, les papillons de la rancune éclorent pour permettre aux insectes de prendre leur essor, effaçant ainsi toute la rancœur et la culpabilité de la jeune fille. Puis, dans un souffle, il lui avoua ce qu'au plus profond de son âme elle avait toujours su mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire :

"Je t'aime."

L'étau d'une longue période de malheur fut alors propulsé plus loin que les confins de l'univers et Hermione, respirant pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, se jeta dans les bras de son amour. Tendrement, lui aussi libéré, Harry enlaça la jeune fille qui pleurait de bonheur dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, Hermione parvint à articuler difficilement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire :

"Moi, aussi, Harry, je t'aime de toute mon âme. Mais je t'en supplie, ne laissons plus jamais des sentiments idiots nous séparer."

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme essuya lentement les larmes de joie qui roulaient sur la peau d'Hermione. Il la blottit ensuite comme un fœtus contre son corps et l'embrassa avec passion. Durant ce baiser intense, les derniers mois écoulés s'envolèrent de leurs mémoires, suivant avec empressement les papillons déjà loin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, un sourire béat illuminait leurs visages. Ils posèrent leurs joues l'une contre l'autre et savourèrent ensemble cet instant de plénitude.

Mais la réalité rattrapa Hermione beaucoup trop vite à son goût car son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé non loin de là. Energiquement, elle secoua Harry qui s'était assoupit de bien être et lui désigna l'élève étendu.

"Ils sont tous comme ça. Comment as-tu fait ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Je… Je n'en sais rien. Quand j'ai vu Lavande avec le couteau, j'ai paniqué. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi…Alors une petite voix m'a incité à hurler, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Après, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout c'est arrêté... "bredouilla Harry. "Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Lavande ?"

"Á vrai dire, elle était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Le soir où... Enfin… Dans la salle des trophées… Eh ! bien après, elle m'a dit que c'était tout ce que je méritais et elle a raconté à toute l'école ce qui s'est passé. " répondit la jeune fille. "Tu ne trouves pas étrange son attitude ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'être médisante."

"N'oublies pas que la guerre est à notre porte. Des fois, les gens qui n'arrivent pas à exprimer leurs peurs ont des attitudes étranges pour se libérer. Lavande fait peut-être partie de ceux la ?" spécula-t-il.

"J'en sais trop rien… Agir pareillement à cause d'une peur refoulée, c'est quand même suspect. Il se pourrait que… Non. Non, c'est stupide, Dumbledore l'aurait su." réfléchit à voix haute Hermione.

"Á quoi penses-tu ?" insista Harry.

"Et bien, je me demandais si Lavande n'avait pas été ensorcelée… C'est idiot, mais je me dis qu'elle est peut-être soumise à l'Imperio." exposa-t-elle. "Il est de notoriété publique que des traîtres parcourent cette école, et comme Lavande est une Gryffondor, ils pourraient se servir d'elle…"

"Il est tout à fait possible qu'un élève soit ensorcelé sans pour autant que Dumbledore le sache. Regarde Quirrell, par exemple, pendant un an, il a vécu dans cette école à la botte de Voldemort et le directeur ne l'a pas remarqué. Ou Maugrey Fol Œil. Il y a encore d'autres cas comme ceux-là, mais ils ne me viennent pas à l'esprit." démentit le jeune homme. "Mais pourquoi elle ? S'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure personne pour ce travaille…"

"Ce n'était pas à toi qu'ils en voulaient…" fit Hermione. "Depuis quelques temps, tu n'es plus… hum… disons que tu n'es plus trop sensible aux influences extérieures. C'est certainement moi qui étais visée… Voldemort sait que je donnerais ma vie contre la tienne… Non, ne dit rien, c'est la stricte vérité ! " le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il allait répliquer. "Alors il a voulu m'éliminer. Après, Ron… Puis toi. Mais il y a une faille dans son plan : nous venons de comprendre ce qu'il mijote !"

"TU viens de comprendre ce qu'il mijote car moi, je n'ai rien fait," appuya Harry.

"Allons voir Dumbledore. Si nous arrivons à le débloquer, il saura quoi faire," s'enflamma la jeune fille en faisant mine de se lever.

"Tu n'espères pas t'en tirer aussi facilement…" lui susurra Harry alors qu'il la retenait par la taille.

"Non, effectivement, je ne l'espère pas…" répondit-elle.

Elle approcha alors ses lèvres suffisamment pour effleurer celle de son bien-aimé, mais pas plus, puis elle attendit. Par trois fois, le jeune homme essaya de s'emparer de la bouche qui le tentait, et par trois fois, celle-ci se déroba au dernier moment. N'y tenant plus, il lâcha sa taille pour glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque, espérant l'empêcher de se défiler. L'occasion était parfaite, et, aussi véloce qu'un colibri, Hermione s'échappa de l'emprise du jeune homme. Ravie, elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin pendant que Harry s'écrasait face contre terre à cause d'une perte d'équilibre. Faisant mine d'être furieux, il lança à la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci s'élançait à toutes jambes :

"Tu va me le payer !"

Hermione s'arrêta pour le dévisager.

"Où tu veux, quand tu veux !"

Puis, elle disparut au détour d'un couloir. Joueur de Quidditch oblige, Harry la rattrapa quelques allées plus tard. En un clin d'œil, la jeune fille se retrouva le dos contre un mur, le souffle court et dangereusement près d'un Harry en condition physique époustouflante.

"Ici et maintenant," fit le jeune homme en réponse au défi envoyé.

"Monsieur, je vous prie de tenir votre langage en présence d'une demoiselle ou celle-ci pourrait croire à une proposition indécente" le rabroua-t-elle, faussement indignée, mais ses prunelles pétillantes délivraient un tout autre message.

"Mais la demoiselle a parfaitement compris, s'en est une."

"Et si la demoiselle refuse ?"

"Qui dois-je croire ? La demoiselle ou son corps ?"

La jeune fille rougit en baissant les yeux, et avoua dans un souffle :

"Son corps…"

Harry la dévisagea longuement avant d'ajouter :

"Es-tu certaine ?"

"On a vécu beaucoup de dangers ensembles, avec Ron. J'ai cru te voir mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, mon cœur se brisait lorsque Cho retenait ton admiration, j'ai souffert de ton rejet et je t'ai vu dépérir sans pouvoir rien faire mais pourtant, pendant toutes ces épreuves, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Alors maintenant que tu es devant moi et que je vois au fond de tes yeux une étincelle de bonheur, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser à nouveau m'échapper. Á moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…"

"Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi," affirma immédiatement le jeune homme. "Mais je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite…"

"Si six longues années d'attente ne son pas assez, je ne sais plus quoi faire…" désespéra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea encore une fois, mais elle ne semblait pas plaisanter le moins du monde, et son teint rougit par les aveux la rendait irrésistible.

"Alors viens…" murmura-t-il en la couvant d'un regard aimant.

Il la souleva de terre, l'étendit avec une infinie douceur au creux de ses bras et l'amena, après maints tours et détours, devant la porte de la salle sur demande.

"Á toi l'honneur," fit-il en la regardant rougir de plus belle.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et imagina ce qu'elle voulait trouver derrière la porte. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour faire pivoter la poignée de la porte et faire découvrir la pièce à son bien-aimé.

C'était magnifique… Tous les murs de la pièce étaient faits d'eau, mais le liquide ne s'écoulait que là où il devait aller et aucune fuite n'apparaissait. Emerveillé, Harry posa prudemment un pied sur ce qui servait de sol. L'abîme sans fond ourlé d'une multitude de déclinaison de bleu ne l'engloutit pas, et il put continuer sa progression. Les pans d'eau latéraux répandaient le son des vagues s'écrasant sur une plage alors que des poissons tropicaux passaient et repassaient au gré des courants imaginaires. La lumière dorée du soleil filtrait à travers l'océan du plafond, faisant ainsi ressortir les éclats gris de dauphins qui s'amusaient sur les ondes de la surface. Majestueusement posé au centre de ce carré d'océan, un lit reposait sur quatre coraux. Le matelas semblait contenir l'écume légère des eaux en mouvement et les draps coulaient entre les doigts comme du sable fin. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent sur le sable blanc, et la porte de cet endroit merveilleux se referma pour les laisser en toute intimité se découvrir mutuellement.

****

A/N: Ce chapitre se termine ici. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, et je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me lire !

****

Texte issu de l'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu :

Comme j'ai eut des commentaires positifs sur ma décision de vous faire partager quelques textes de cet ouvrage, je me permet de continuer sur ma lancée :

****

Tentative

Entre

Ce que je pense

Ce que je veux dire

Ce que je crois dire

Ce que je dis

Ce que vous avez envie d'entendre

Ce que vous croyez entendre

Ce que vous entendez

Ce que vous avez envie de comprendre

Ce que vous croyez comprendre

Ce que vous comprenez

Il y a dix possibilités qu'on ait des difficultés à communiquer.

Mais essayons quand même…

Voilà ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, et j'espère qu'on se reverra au prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	6. Le choix n'existe plus

A/N : Coucou tout le monde !!! Avant de me lancer vos vieux fruits pourris sur l'écran à cause de mon impardonnable retard, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses… Et je vous prie de les accepter… Mais je dois dire pour ma défense qu'un déménagement n'est pas ce qui prend le moins de temps, qu'en plus cela fait au moins un mois et demi qu'Internet refuse de marcher sur mon ordi et en dernier, j'ai eut, et ai encore, une montagne de travail scolaire en tout genre… Donc, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon absence prolongée ! Maintenant que j'ai fini ma litanie, je vais me museler pour vous permettre de lire ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite donc en toute sincérité une bonne lecture !!! 

(Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiendraient qui si je m'appelais Mme J. K Rowling. Mais je crains fort que ce ne soit pas le cas… Désespoir !

Chapitre VI 

****

**Le choix n'existe plus**

****

Enroulée avec une volupté jubilatoire, la jeune fille s'éveilla lentement à la vie. Une sensation de bonheur fulgurante se déversa sur elle lorsque son corps lui rappela les douces merveilles que son amant lui avait offertes. Un sourire radieux suspendu sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à exprimer cette joie, elle roula dans les couvertures de sable fin. Ses beaux yeux noisettes ne demandaient qu'à admirer ce visage tant aimé, mais ils figèrent leur regard vers un vide que rien n'expliquait. L'instant de stupeur passé, elle ferma les paupières et inspira à s'en fendre les poumons. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée. Jamais. Ce n'était qu'un mirage. Un de ces mirages provoqué par son esprit encore torturé, blessé et figé, tout cela par sa faute. La partie d'elle que son amour n'avait pas aveuglé détestait cet homme plus que tout. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il en serait toujours ainsi. C'est pourquoi cette parcelle d'elle-même s'insinuait parmis les méandres de ses frayeurs les plus intimes et la violait pour mieux la tuer. Mais elle ne réussirait pas. Pas cette fois. Le plus beau jour de sa vie ne deviendrait pas son pire cauchemar…

Une bouffée de courage emporta son voile protecteur et l'obligea à voir. Et elle vit rien. Un rien anormalement présent et palpable, entouré de matière d'autant plus affolante qu'elle soulignait les contours du vide. Une vague de panique la submergea, et elle s'y noya. Une pellicule livide avait voilé ses pupilles et des traits de terreur se sculptaient petit à petit sur son visage d'ange pour mieux l'effacer. Elle ne cria pas. Elle en fut incapable tant par sa gorge retournée que par sa petite voix intérieur si agaçante qui sifflotait gaiement : "Pauvre Hermione aujourd'hui abandonnée. Pauvre Hermione aujourd'hui blessée. Aurait-il fallut qu'elle crève avant ce jour ? Ou est-ce cet amour qui la tue pour toujours ?"

Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait frappée la tête contre un mur dans le seul but d'expédier loin des paroles empoisonnées de vérité. Mais la pièce vide que ses pas parcouraient n'en avait pas. Seul un rideau d'un bleu aussi profond que son désespoir se reflétait sur chaque parois et prenait au piège sa victime suffocante. Son corps était entièrement nu devant tant de souffrance, et elle revêtit des vêtements aussi matériels que son armure mentale. N'était-elle pas un fille courageuse ? Allait-elle s'effondrer avant même d'avoir tenté de franchir le mur du doute ? Alors que celui de l'amour c'était prosterné à ses pieds ? Non, elle ne s'agenouillerait pas.

La lourde porte grinça sur ses gonds lorsqu'elle la fit pivoter, puis claqua ensuite à en faire lézarder les toiles une fois la pièce quittée. Sous ses yeux, les contours du bois se confondirent avec le gris froid en usage dans tout le château, puis disparurent sans laisser de traces. Hermione confia ensuite la direction qu'elle allait emprunter au plus pur des hasards. Ou à la plus fine des intuitions féminines. Qui sait ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes d'errance à la jeune fille pour poser son regard sur un lieu qu'elle connaissait très bien pour y avoir été de nombreuses fois. Et pour cause : il s'agissait du bureau de Dumbledore. L'évidence lui apparut dans toute son éloquence lorsqu'elle sut, sans pour autant posséder de preuves certaines, que sa présence n'était pas injustifiée. Dédiant à la statue gardienne de l'antre du directeur un sourire qui signifiait son contentement, Hermione glissa le mot de passe dans le soupir que ses lèvres laissèrent échapper. Lorsque l'escalier magique s'ébranla, la jeune fille s'empressa d'y sauter et se laissa paresseusement porter. La porte de la pièce du haut laissait filtrer les images atténuées de son intérieur ; un léger entrebâillement séparait le battant de son encadrement. Du bout de l'index, Hermione imprima une pression sur le bois qui s'effaça sans un bruit. Confirmant ses intuitions, le jeune homme qu'elle s'évertuait à quérir était allongé au milieu de la pièce, le visage explorant avec minutie le plafond sans lézardes et les jambes repliées selon un angle caractéristique de la position qu'il avait adopté.

Á l'instant où il sentit sa présence, il se releva avec une vélocité déconcertante. Un battement de pouls après qu'elle soit entrée et qu'elle ait vu son amant sur le sol, ce dernier se tenait les yeux dans les siens. Un sourire d'ange illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vint se blottir dans les bras réconfortants. Ils se tinrent ainsi un instant plutôt long, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre, puis Harry relâcha son étreinte pour capter l'attention de son aimée. Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur et suivit la direction du signe de tête qu'il lui fit.

Croulant sons une quantité abracadabrantesque d'artefacts en tous genres, le bureau du directeur imposait le respect par sa majesté. Mais à la place de son propriétaire flottait, luminescente et terrifiante, l'infâme marque des Ténèbres… Dansant à l'intérieure du halo vert, le tristement célèbre serpent de Salazar Serpentard se pavoisait devant une tête de mort lugubrement blanchâtre. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, ainsi que le frisson glacé qui remonta le long de son échine dorsale pour venir se loger dans le creux de sa nuque. Terrorisée, elle éclata en sanglots devant un Harry impuissant. Il était impossible de ne pas appréhender la portée d'une telle catastrophe… Si le seul sorcier au monde à pouvoir tenir en respect le Lord Noir se retrouvait sous le joug de celui-ci, plus rien n'empêchait le monde de basculer dans un chaos terrifiant. Plus rien ? Cette interrogation fit le tour des sens de Harry, parcourant chaque veines de son corps comme un poison se répandant.

Il y avait encore un être capable de mettre fin aux torrents de sang et de douleur que déversaient les adeptes du culte de la haine : lui. Le Survivant. La Prophétie revint lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'une vague de nausée terrassa son courage. Ses jambes refusèrent de porter tout le poids qui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules ; son corps chuta en une masse molle jusqu'à rencontrer le sol adamantin, un bruit mat se répercuta alors le long des cloisons gris funèbre. Les portraits, toujours figés en des poses princières, assistèrent à ce spectacle qu'ils ne pouvaient commenter. Arrachée de sa transe d'hébétude, Hermione se précipita aux côtés de son amant et fut frappée par ses iris vert voilés qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction mais qui la traversaient sans la voir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

Clignant deux ou trois fois des paupières, le regard du concerné sembla réintégrer son enveloppe pour aviser la jeune fille penchée sur lui.

- Heu… C'est… Je dois… bafouilla-t-il sans grande conviction et un peu confusément.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione.

Le regard du jeune homme devint soudain très grave, à l'image de celui d'un vieillard trop las de la vie. La profondeur et le sérieux qui émanèrent de lui firent naître en son aimée une angoisse qu'aucun des évènements de cette journée de cauchemar ne pouvait surpasser. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut pour prononcer la sentence de deux vies et la libération de beaucoup d'autres :

- Ma chérie, commença-t-il en tentant de prendre un air confiant, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je le refuse, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix… et ce que j'ai à accomplir n'est pas sans risques…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Elle ne put contrôler l'intonation de sa voix qui se mit à dérailler et à trembler, comme une vieille locomotive à vapeur ayant rouillé à l'abris d'un hangar abandonné et à laquelle on impose soudain un démarrage toussoteux. Le masque de confiance de Harry vola en éclats devant tant de détresse, et il dut puiser en lui la force nécessaire pour lui dire:

- Je dois tuer Voldemort, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Hermione le regarda, incapable d'exprimer un sentiment particulier au fond des ses yeux, car ceux qui la parcouraient tourbillonnaient en totale contradiction.. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma… la rouvrit, et la referma encore une fois. Aucun son ne parvenait à lui échapper. Alors, doucement, pareille au premier flocon d'hiver qui fait languir sa chute dans un souffle de vent, une larme, unique, coula doucement le long de sa joue blanche et vint se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire doux et tendre glissa sur son visage et elle regarda Harry avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui :

- Je t'aime tellement…

**A/N :** Et bien voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre… Qui, j'espère que vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est pas le plus court ! Et j'espère également qu'il vous aura plu et touché ! Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Je tiens d'abord à remercier chacun d'entre-vous pour m'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage, ce qui me fais à chaque fois énormément plaisir et m'encourage fortement dans la poursuite de cette histoire… Alors merci à vous tous !

**Onarluca : **Contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que tu as apprécié celui-ci également ! Gros bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Z'e suis super contente que tu adores !!! Et ce sera du Harry/Hermione jusqu'à la fin ! LOL! Pour ta question, ben… le défigeage sera la préoccupation du prochain chapitre et y aura quelque chose qui se passera… Mais je peux pas en dire plus, sinon ça sert plus à rein que je l'écrive, ce chapitre ! Lol ! Et ton souhait s'est réalisé !!! Tonton Voldy est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !…Heum… Je m'emporte ! Mais ses plans son si obscurs que même moi je ne peux les deviner !!! LOL ! ( Mais j'ai une petite idée qui se profile dans ce chapitre !) Voilà ! Gros bisous !

**Clara :** Eh ! Bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que le précédant ! Gros bisous !

**Fanny Radcliffe : **Kikoo toi ! Mais es-tu encore en vie ??????? J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas succombé la privation de ta drogue !!! LOL! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre précédent ! Et encore désolée pour le retard… J'espère vraiment que tu as apprécier ce chapitre-ci aussi ! Big bisous !

**Demoniak Angel : **Jesuis heureuse desavoir que tu as apprécier le dernier chapitre ! Et merci pour la Salle su Demande ! Je l'avais vraiment imaginée à fond, et je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussis ma description ! Et tu veux lire le livre de Werber !!! Alors fonce ! Il est trop trop bien ! Comme tous ces livres, d'ailleurs… Big bisous !

**U.S Hermy :** Salut toi ! Je suis contente de te voir en vie ! Lol! C'était si dur que ça, d'attendre ? Re-Lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que le précédant !!! Gros bisous !

**Marion-moune : **ça me fait plaisir de voirque tu apprécies ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre ! Et voui, je suis une grande fan de M. Werber ! J'ai lu tous ces livres et je les adore ! Parfaite ??? Oh ! C'est hyper gentil, mais je sais pas… Je fais pas toujours mes devoirs… LOL ! Gros bisous !

**Soleeiila : **Voilà la suite ! Même si elle a été longue… Sorry ! Gros bisous !

**_Je suis désolée de devoir vous annoncer que je ne peux pas mettre de passage de L'Encyclopédie à la fin de ce chapitre, pour la bonne et simple raison que ce livre se trouve dans un des innombrable cartons qui encombre le salon et, comme l'achat d'une bibliothèque est encore sur la liste des "à faire", je n'ai pas pu la déballer… _**

**__**

**Re-Gros bisous,**

**Re-Ambrazka.**


	7. Adieu, mon Ange

N.d.A : Coucou tout le monde !!! Ce chapitre apporte une nouvelle qui va peut-être vous surprendre : c'est le dernier de cette fic. J'ai très longtemps hésité avant de me décider, mais finalement je me suis rappelée quelle était mon idée de départ, et je l'ai suivit. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, alors j'espère vous apprécierez cette lecture ! 

**RAR :**

****

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage. Sachez que cela m'a énormément touché et encouragé tout au long de cette histoire. Alors merci encore ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**U.$ Hermy :** Kikoo !!! Tordu ??? Lol ! En fait, je suis d'accord qu'il y a beaucoup de figures de style, mais c'est fait exprès ! Je voulais créer une atmosphère spéciale et visiblement, en tout cas pour ce qui te concerne, j'ai réussit ! ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Coucou !!! ça va ? T'es pas morte ? Lol ! C'est vrai que c'est pas beau à voir, si tu n'as pas ta dose… Alors je me demande ce que ça donnera à la fin de ce chapitre, vu que c'est le dernier ! Lol ! Mais je suis sûr que tu surmonteras cette épreuve ! Et puis tu as vu le rating ? Il faut que je le respecte, moi ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Demoniak angel :** Hi !!! Alors on peut dire que tes compliments m'ont vraiment été droit au cœur et qu'ils m'ont beaucoup encouragé pour la suite ! Merci ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

****

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Coucou !!! Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que la rencontre avec Voldy n'est pas très spectaculaire… Mon intention en écrivant cette fic était vraiment de me centraliser sur les relations entre les deux personnages, et j'avais une idée très précise de la fin… Mais j'espère que tu va tout de même apprécier ! (Au fait, je vois pas trop Mione avec Ron ! ;-)) Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Clara :** Merci pour le dernier chapitre ! Et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Vengeresse** : Merci beaucoup pour mon histoire ! ça me touche de voir que tu l'apprécie autant ! Désolée que ce soit déjà finit, mais j'ai respectée mon idée de départ… Alors j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Anonyme :** Ton compliment m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et merci beaucoup pour les citations, je les ai trouvées super ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te laisser lire ce dernier chapitre en espérant que tu l'apprécies ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Audrey :** Merci pour ma fic et voilà la suite et fin ! C'est vrai qu'il es bien, le livre ! Génial, même ! Comme tout ceux de Mr Werber, d'ailleurs ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Ana :** Coucou ! Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier pour les compliments que tu m'a fait car ils m'ont énormément touché ! Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée que ce soit déjà le dernier chapitre, mais c'était mon intention initiale de terminer ainsi, alors… J'espère que tu appréciera ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Diabella :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour ce qui es de sa mort, la question est élucidée dans cette suite et fin ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Stephanie :** Voilà la suite ! Et même la fin ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Shaman-Anna :** C'était peu être une review pour ne rien dire, mais au moins elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je te remercie donc sincèrement ! J'espère que tu ne trouvera pas cette fin trop abrupte, car c'est ainsi que je la voyais depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fic ! Donc je te laisse juger par toi même ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Narwe :** J'ai pris en compte tes remarques, et j'espère que cela se ressentira ! Mais parfois, les répétitions sont utilisées pour des raisons bien précises, alors c'est normal que j'en fasse… Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise tout de même ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.****

Chapitre VII 

****

**Adieu, mon Ange**

****

****

On aurait dit que la mort pouvait s'abattre sur le monde sans que cette pièce s'en écroula pour autant. L'ouragan du temps donnait l'impression que même s'il engloutissait chaque étincelle d'espoir jusqu'aux confins de l'Univers, la tragédie qui fut jouée en ces lieux resterait pour l'éternité la dernière image d'un sacrifice inlassablement offert. Jusqu'à ce qu'oubli s'en suive…

°oo°

Hermione était pelotonnée dans les bras de son amant, les yeux braqués sur la lame scintillante qui l'appelais à elle. Comme dans de l'eau, elle s'y reflétait étrangement; s'y voyant dans une mare écarlate. La jeune fille se noyait dans son propre sang. Une nausée déferla en emportant ses repères, et son cœur manqua la moitié de ses battements. Lentement, elle se sentit choir dans le néant, tout se brouillant de sa vue. Elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'une vague de paix l'emprisonna, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car la mort se prosterna à ses pieds. Puis l'échos de la voix de Harry balaya la vision et la jeune fille revint dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Tu dois rêver bien loin pour ne pas m'entendre t'appeler ! plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Excuse-moi… je réfléchissais… justifia-t-elle.

- Comme toujours.

La jeune fille lui adressa une expression énigmatique avant de s'extirper du dernier de ses refuges. Lentement, ses pas la menèrent à faire des rondes dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Chaque image du tableau était maintenant gravée dans sa peau, ainsi qu'elle-même dans la toile. Ses yeux glissèrent encore et encore sur les visages dans l'espoir de les éveiller par leur détresse, mais rien de lui répondit que le silence des condamnés.

Elle savait.

Rien n'était pire que cette certitude qui se tapissait dans l'ombre et qui annihilait la lumière. Le souffle de vie qui se trouve au plus profond de la peur, voltant dans le parfum fétide de l'illusion… Celle qui, votre vie durant, vous appelle par la mélodie de la paix… Et qui, un jour, disparaît avec vos derniers remparts. Là, vous êtes une épave dans les grands fonds, et cette certitude vous noie de ses doutes. À l'aube de votre mort, vous savez. Vous voudriez pouvoir le cracher au premier inconnu, lui transmettre votre haine et votre douleur, et ainsi continuer encore un peu… Rien qu'un peu. Mais vous ne le faîtes pas, conscient que les chiens de l'Enfer sont sur vos talons. Leurs mâchoires sanglantes se referment toujours plus près. Et vous fuyez. Très loin… Très vite… Mais à chaque couloir que vous empruntez, à chaque détour que vous prenez, ils sont là, implacables. Pourtant, vous n'abandonnez pas. Pas si facilement… Vous continuez jusqu'à ramper de fatigue. Tout vous semble si familier… si connu… Vous êtes en cage… Les parois de votre esprit exigu se referment sur vous et vous obligent à contempler la réalité. Elle vous aveugle… Vous brûle… Vous consume… Il ne reste plus de votre histoire qu'un tas de cendres dispersé par la brise d'une aube nouvelle… Sans vous… À jamais… Poussière, vous êtes redevenu poussière. Et que devient votre âme, après ? Elle qui hurlait à la traîtrise ? Vous l'ignorez, car vous êtes toujours là. Demain, peut-être, sera votre dernier jour… Seulement aujourd'hui vous continuez… sans adresser un regard à ceux qui déclinent de peur qu'ils vous crachent leur haine et leur peur. Finalement, c'est vous le traître.

Et elle, elle savait.

Lui, pas.

Son cœur se brisait à l'idée des larmes qu'elle voyait déjà naître dans ses yeux. Son regard émeraude se voilera. Son sourire s'éteindra. Son courage vacillera. Mais il ne devra pas abandonner. Sinon, son sacrifice sera vain. Son corps fut agité de spasmes tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Dans ses prunelles, Hermione voyait qu'il ne comprenait rien. Bientôt…

- Harry… commença-t-elle en soupirant.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, l'encouragea le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux plus te cacher. Il a Dumbledore et…

Elle fit une pause en l'observant. Il refusait encore la réalité. Tout reposait sur les paroles qu'elle comptait lui dire.

- Tu dois le faire… Pour toi. Pour nous.

- Oui, mais comment ? se plaignit-il. Regarde autour de toi, Mione ! On ne peut rien faire tant qu'ils sont ainsi…

- Je sais comment faire pour que le temps continue sa course…

- Alors dis-le moi ! Comme ça on va sauver Dumbledore, on raye Voldemort de la carte et on pourra enfin vivre heureux tous les deux !

Une étoile brillait au fond de son cœur. Hermione la bénit, ainsi qu'elle bénirait la naïveté d'un enfant, et dût se résoudre à faire grandir l'homme qu'il devait être.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle. Le temps doit continuer mais… sans moi.

La sentence était tombée comme une guillotine sur l'étincelle d'espoir, la tranchant et la déchiquetant sans pitié. Harry avait les yeux exorbités, enflammés par la terreur d'un jugement injuste. Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et l'engloutit pour le faire disparaître. Les papillons de son bonheur voletèrent un instant devant son visage, exécutant des ballets complexes aux couleurs entrelacées, puis furent emportés par le vent déchaîné de la fin. Il voulait oublier à jamais ces paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cependant, sa lumière qui ne s'était pas encore éteinte refusa de perdre aussi pitoyablement. Coûte que coûte, Hermione voulait se battre. Elle se mit à hurler pour que sa voix transperce les barrières qui s'érigeaient autour de son âme sœur :

- Il nous tuera tous, Harry ! Tous les sang-de-bourbe. Je ne te permet pas de le laisser faire ça. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdit ! Je sais que c'est injuste, mais tu as été choisis. Pas moi. Pas Dumbledore. Toi. Alors accepte ton destin et délivre nous de cette tyrannie. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je t'en supplie…

L'électrochoc voulu toucha de plein fouet le jeune homme qui se reprit dans l'instant.

- Tu as raison, déclara-t-il. Je ne le laisserais pas tout détruire. Le sacrifice de mes parents n'aura pas été vain. Mais pas toi, Mione. Je refuse.

- Je refuse également. Seulement notre avis ne vaut pas grand chose, Harry, dit la jeune fille. C'est ainsi. S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Tu veux que je te regarde mourir sous mes yeux ? Sans rien faire ? se braqua le Survivant.

- Oui, admit-elle. Et je veux qu'ensuite tu combattes pour le salut de tous.

Maintenant, il savait.

La gueule de ces chiens avait claqué derrière lui et il n'avait pas su retenir la main de sa compagne. Elle glissait lentement vers eux et ne cherchait plus à s'en débattre. La sentence avait été prononcée, il fallait l'exécuter…

- Je me battrais, finit par promettre Harry, la voix cassée.

- Bien.

Le son de ses paroles tourbillonna dans ses cheveux, faisant surgir d'entre ses cils leur timbre, message de fatalité autant que d'espoir. Doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour qu'ils partagent un dernier baiser. Celui qui restera la flamme de leur amour éternel et qui, par le souvenir de l'un, fera revivre l'autre. Celui qui, un jour, fera mystérieusement sourire le Survivant tandis qu'il glissera un doigt sur le contour de sa bouche, se rappelant le goût passionné de cet échange. Celui qui, à jamais, consacrera son étoile comme le plus pur des diamants. Celui qui sera le symbole de l'Amour…

Une seconde d'éternité plus tard, elle se sépara de lui. Ses mains dansèrent sur son visage à l'image d'un sculpteur que crée son œuvre. Elle en dessina chaque contour pour les emporter dans sa dernière demeure, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Je t'aime, murmura la jeune fille avant de reculer.

Le contact de leurs peaux cessa, et Hermione se plaça devant celle qui lui volera son existence. Sans réfléchir, elle s'allongea et roula lentement. Derrière, Hermione pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé de son amant, le sentir caresser sa nuque et bercer ses peurs. Mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne devait pas se souvenir d'elle comme terrorisée, mais comme l'emblème de la bataille. Ses yeux ne devaient pas lire ses sentiments. Surtout pas.

Dès que les personnages de la toile eurent repris leurs places originelles, la machine du temps démarra comme un cheval au galop. Tout ce passa en un souffle. Leurs gueules se refermèrent en un claquement sur sa vie et les dents polies par la faim transpercèrent sa chair. Finalement, les chiens de l'Enfer avaient eut raison de sa fuite. La force de son amour lui avait donné le courage de les voir s'approcher de face. Ils ne l'avaient pas fauchée dans sa course folle, par derrière et sans dignité, non… elle avait vu dans leurs yeux de flammes sa perte. La partie qu'elle avait disputé se termina ainsi. Sans même un cri.

Où es maintenant la petite fille ?

Demandez-le aux chiens, eux vous le dirons. Mais sachez qu'après vous serez leur proie.

Vos songes la verrons au paradis. Est-ce là ce qu'il se trouve au bout du tunnel ?

Mais à jamais elle vivra dans le cœur immortel de l'homme qui fut pour elle sa raison de mourir.

°oo°

On dit que ce fut ce soir là que le Lord Noir connut sa perte. On prétend qu'un homme aux yeux baignés de larmes vint lui montrer ce qu'était l'Amour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant tant de gloire, courba la tête tellement la douleur était grande. Il hurla et hurla encore, jusqu'à supplier la délivrance. Alors, on raconte qu'un Ange descendit des étoiles et le jeta dans la gueule des chiens de l'Enfer. Sa fin fut celle de l'Obscur et une aube sans pareil inonda le monde d'or.

Et l'homme, qui pleurait toujours, portait le nom d'Harry Potter.

_Je t'aime…_

**N.d.A :** Et bien voilà la fin de ce chapitre autant que de cette fic. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui pourrons trouver que mes chapitres ont tous été très courts, ils ont tout à fait raison. Mais c'est ainsi que je voyais cette histoire, et je l'ai écrite en essayant de donner tout ce que je pouvais. Je souhaite donc sincèrement que j'ai pu vous toucher, et que vous ayez passé de bons moments lors de votre lecture. Il y a encore deux mots que je voudrais adresser à chacun d'entre vous : **_merci infiniment_**. Les messages que vous m'avez envoyés, au risque de me répéter, m'ont TOUS énormément touché. Merci donc à tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour m'écrire, et à tous les autres qui lisent dans l'anonymat. Je vous dis donc au revoir…

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
